1. Field
Example embodiments in general are directed to a towable, wheeled apparatus for all-terrain use.
2. Related Art
Various attempts have been made to provide a practical way to transport personal belongings to a park, campsite, beach, etc. Many configurations have been created in an effort to develop a wheeled apparatus which is lightweight, folds for easy storage and transportability, is easily steered and maneuvered over a wide variety of surfaces, does not become disabled when used in sand or dirt terrains, can be used as a table, transports a wide variety of objects, and can support an umbrella.
Some wheeled apparatus can convert from a cart to a table, and vice versa. Some of these articles further may have the ability to collapse for purposes of stowage. Other wheeled apparatuses may convert between a cart and a dolly configuration, and may or may not collapse for stowage. Some of these convertible cart/table or cart/dolly apparatus may or may not be further configured for towing behind vehicles such as ATVs, golf carts, bicycles, etc.